I Can't Find Germany!
by ninjakat405
Summary: Italy wants to help Germany and decides to take his dogs for a walk. While at the park, Italy finds some very familiar faces...If you like pairings, GerIta if you read between the lines.


**A/N: **IT'S HETALIA DAAAYYYY! So, to celebrate this very important day, I give you...a fanfcition! XD Lots of fun, funnies, and cuteness. In one word: Italy. Hope you enjoy!

I don't own Hetalia. Sadly.

* * *

><p>It was a good day for a walk, Italy decided. The autumn air was war but not humid, hinted with a good-smelling, cool breeze that playfully stirred early fallen leaves along the paths. The sun beat down lazily, warming up the pavement of the sidewalk and its light cast shadows from the trail of fluffy white clouds to dapple the dark green grass.<p>

Blackie, Germany's dog, barked at a passing squirrel and chased after a tornado of multi-colored leaves. Italy joined the animal and tried to capture the swirling leaves. While Blackie jumped between his legs and snapped at them with his jaws. A young kid came pounding down the path and stepped through the winds of the leaves, making them flutter to the ground.

Italy stared down sadly at them.

"Ve…that was mean. We were having fun, weren't we Blackie? If Germany was here, he'd tell that kid how rude he was and then we could have made our own leaf tunnel to play with!" He pouted and his curl bounced as he shook his head. "But Germany's working again. Germany works a lot, you know?" he asked the German shepherd. It's tongue lolled as it panted in agreement. "That's why we're taking a walk! That big list on Germany's counter had walking the doggies on it, and I wanted to help!"

Indeed, Germany did have a fairly large "Things-To-Do-List" in his kitchen. He was also in an important meeting with Switzerland about the European economy, and he had been mussing about the list as Italy pushed him out the door before he could be late with a hug and a wave. And an emergency bowl of pasta in case he became hungry at Italy's insistence.

It was then that he had stumbled upon the two-page long list.

_Germany has a lot of stuff to do, _he had thought. _And he was sad about it earlier…I know! _ _I can help!_

The first task next to a tiny checkbox was "walk the dogs", and that was what Italy had done. And, after some hit-and-miss tries of figuring out how the leash worked and three or four band-aids later, the country and Blackie were happily strolling through the park. The other two dogs, Berlitz and Aster, would be walked later.

Another kid ran down the road, followed by a few teenagers. Italy blinked. Had he just seen America's bomber jacket? He hesitantly followed the blonde. As he walked down the path, more and more familiar faces passed him. He waved at Spain, shied away from France (he was still traumatized by the intercourse "lesson") and shouted a very enthusiastic greeting at Japan. The short nation gave him a slightly puzzled look before bowing.

"I wonder what everyone is doing here", Italy mused aloud. "They must have seen what a good day it is today and went for a walk too!" Blackie barked in agreement. "Do you think Germany will be here? We should find him! Then we can play and Germany will be so happy that I'm helping with the work and I'll make pasta! This is going to be the greatest day-OH NO England!"

Italy screamed and ran as fast as his skinny legs would carry him, dragging the poor dog along behind him and leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Nice acting!" the teenager dressed as England called, but Italy was already out of hearing.

"Germany, Germany! Help meeee! Help me, Germany! England's here and he's going to try to feed me his icky good! Geerrrrrrrmmmaaaannnnyyyy!"

"Fratello, what the hell?"  
>"Romano?"<p>

"Who else, idiot?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Belgium today."

Romano blinked. Wait, when were Romano's eyes green? "What are you talking about, Italy?"

"You-Ve? Another Romano?" Italy asked as another red-head walked down the sidewalk. "_Two _Chinas? W-what?"

The first Romano's brows knotted together.

Blackie barked again and pulled on its leash.

"What is it? Oh! Germnay! Maybe he can tell us what's going on!" "Germany, Germany" he sang as he skipped over to the tall blonde nation. Except…Italy paused. This Germany wasn't tall. He was short! Shorter than Italy! He turned and found two more Germanys. One was tall, taller than Russia, the other…

"Germany, are you a girl! Did England force a spell on you? I bet that's it; I told you he was mean."

"Ita-chan!" the girl Germany squealed, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Gah! I surrender, I surrender! Don't kill me, so let go of meee!" He struggled and flailed, trying desperately to escape her grasp. Finally, he managed to squirm out of the girl's hold, and raced into a small cluster of trees. He hugged Blackie close to his chest and felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"What happened to Germany? Who are all of these…posers? Did one of them eat Germany? Is Germany okay? Did he forget to eat the emergency pasta!"

With new resolve, Italy left the park and headed for home, imposters and rib crushing hugs forgotten. That is, until he reached the house.

He let the German Shepard off the leash and the dog ran through the house, looking for its master.

"Germany, I'm home!" He waited for his blond-haired friends to come into the foyer and yell at him for barging right into the house, or leaving without telling Germany where he would be, or keeping his room a mess, but, there were no footsteps. No stern warning. No Germany. There was no movement. Only silence. "Hello?"

Blackie padded back into the living room trailed by the other two dogs and whined.

Italy's eyes burned again and he wiped the moisture forming in the corners away. "Germany…where did he go? W-what happened?"

He jumped when he heard the door opening. Blackie's ears went flat and he bared its teeth and growled. The Berlitz and Aster stood, tails wagging. Italy pulled out his white flag, bracing to give up to the intruder. Maybe the monster that had taken Germany and created the fake countries was coming back to the house for him! A squeak escaped his lips as the door opened and the evil beast stepped through and it was tall and-

"Germany!" Italy flung himself at his friend and clung tightly to him, sobbing into his chest. "Germany I was so scared! People were pretending to be my friends and I couldn't find you so I came home but you weren't here and I thought someone ate you and then I thought were the monster that ate Germany and was coming to eat me but it wasn't because it was the real Germany and I'm just really happy to see you!'

Germany, startled and confused, awkwardly returned Italy's embrace. "I-it's good to see you too, Italy. But, how did you get yourself into this mess?"

"Oh! I saw that list that you were angry about and I wanted to help, so I walked Blackie for you! I haven't played with Aster or Berlitz yet though…

Germany felt his face heat up. "Y-you didn't have to do that…"

"But I wanted to! Germany works hard a lot and I wanted to help him! And I wanted to make pasta for when we were done!"

"I had your pasta for lunch."

Italy smiled. "You _did _eat it! You can never have to much pasta."

Germany resigned with a sigh. Over a dinner of lasanga, after the house had been cleaned, the paperwork filled out, and the car washed, Germany looked across the table at Italy.

"You said you say people dressed up as us?"

Italy nodded.

"Strange…There were a few that were dressed like France and Prussia walking down the street when I left the meeting…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I wonder if anyone reads the pre-/post-comments...oh well! Italy loves pasta as much as I love reviews! Vielen dank!


End file.
